Loose Connections
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Two Shot. Set after Danny finds out Ste is his son. Inspired by spoilers.


**I need to write this to make myself more at ease :)**

Loose Connections

As soon as he saw the letters and the pictures, he had to get out of there. As Danny Lomax rushed out of the house, saying with a sour taste is the understatement of the century. As he was stood outside the house for a few moments before walking away. Feeling more than a little sick, that was his son. As he couldn't hold it anymore and sick was soon smeared across the green grass. As he placed his hand over his mouth, he was in utter shock. He knew as soon as he saw the pictures of his ex girlfriend Pauline Hay and that little boy. That when it came to him, Pauline is dead.

He cannot say he is shocked, he knew her drinking habits would catch up with her eventually. He can remember the first time he laid eyes on her, she was never stunning but before the drink she was at least winsome looking and somewhat enduring. He never hated her, he hated who she become. They met in the pub of all places, it was not a grand looking pub though nor was it a gritty one. It was just in between, a little bit like them. They started talking, they got on. He liked her sense of humor and that laugh she always did, it was her signature laugh. She always did it, something he thought was unique about her. He liked her, he didn't blame her. He blamed Terry.

She use to drink when they were together. Though before Terry, she wasn't as bad. He knew she was never going to be the best mother after she fell pregnant because of her drinking problems, he was afraid that she would choose drink over her child. He was sadly right, he wanted her to prove him wrong; she never did. Though Pauline dumped him soon after she fell pregnant. He never really understands why she dumped him of a sudden though he presumed Terry had something to do with it. Danny and Pauline were always a quite odd couple to begin with, he did love Pauline but more as a friend. Though he stopped loving her and caring for her as soon as she stopped him seeing his son, Steven.

He would ask her, even beg her sometimes but the answer was no every time. He posted letters through the letter box, he always did it when he could hear his little boy about. Though Steven never got to them, he always use to watch him in the park sometimes. Tempted to go over though something stopped him every time. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was just him being a coward. Steven was only four when he watched him, Pauline never noticed him. She was just too busy, she took Steven to the park like every other mum. It wasn't anything surprising from her. Though one day she stopped, she just stopped. That is when Danny met his next girlfriend, he had two beautiful daughters with her. He wouldn't change that for the world. He married her too, still is married to her. He is not gay, he is bisexual.

Things between him and his wife hasn't been right for a long time, there only married on paper. They have other relationships, she has a relationship with another man called Nick. Danny is in a relationship with John-Paul McQueen. Though after that encounter, which still makes him want to throw up. He doesn't think he has John-Paul anymore either, he gets too possessive over things. Which is why things between him and his wife has turned ugly, he use to demand too much of her. Something he could never do with Pauline, she demanded stuff of him instead. Then Terry took away that, he took away her fire and her fighting spirit,though he noticed that every time he demanded to see his son. Her passion kept getting weaker as time passed on. It came to a point where she actually gave up and she just ignored him rather them fight him. The last time he saw his son was through a frosted window when Steven was ten years old on Christmas day. He never saw him again, after that he just posted letters through the post box rather than post them. He gave up the day Pauline did.

After that, most of his time was spent on his daughters. As he tried to give them everything he couldn't give Steven. On that quite sad Christmas day, it made him think how he never wants to lose his daughters. He painted on a smile all day that one Christmas though he was ashamed of himself when he stopped pretending to smile. His daughters smiling made him smile, as his wife and his children were dancing to silly Christmas songs. Playing with the decorations, his family were happy. As the years went by, he just sent Steven one birthday card a year. He gave up, which is why he never recognized Steven. It has been thirteen years since he last saw him and that was through a frosted window. He has always wanted to see Steven again but never in those circumstances. He never stopped wanting to see him, that is something he can say. He never felt so dirty, so disturbed in his life. What he just did was almost repulsive, he cannot believe he has been so stupid. He knew their were something familiar about his voice, though he just passed it of. A lot of young men who live in these areas sound like that, a lot of have his Mancunian accent.

If he even had a slight suspicion, he never would have done it. He finds his hands shaking, as he keeps thinking about it and what unlawful act they almost committed through no fault of their own.

"Danny" a voice spoke behind him, he shuddered.

It was only John-Paul, though it never made him feel at ease. He had to look at him after what he has done. Even if it was just a stranger, he still would have cheated on him with another man.

"Now is not the time" Danny shivered, as he started to walk away from him.

Danny was ignoring him, as he kept walking on. Leaving John-Paul confused, as Danny was clearly giving him the cold shoulder. Though he had no ideal why and that irritated him, as he kept asking him questions.

"Shut up!" Danny hissed, as he gave John-Paul a slight sour taste.

As he started to walk of again, John-Paul let him this time. As Danny walked away, not knowing where to go from here. He doesn't know what he can tell Steven, he had no ideal what to say or how to explain it. How do you even begin?

He felt sick to the stomach, something like that never leaves you.


End file.
